Her New Life
by JessicaElleCullen
Summary: Katrina is a unique girl with unique powers, but has no friends because of it. This is her story on finding a new and happy life !
1. Introduction

Katrina Camara (Ca-treen-a / Ca-mair-a) is a very unique girl with very unique powers, but because of these powers Katrina didn't have many friends, people would usually shy away or make fun of her.

You see, Katrina can control peoples actions, their bodily functions and also for some strange reason, she sparkled in the sun. The sparkling tho, confused her because she didn't know why she did, it had nothing to do with her other powers.

Katrina is 18 years old and extremely pale, but gorgeous. She has long flowing dirty blond hair, bright green eyes that you could see her soul through, is 5-11' tall and has a few freckles across her cheeks and nose.

She has curves that any woman would die for and even though she looked like that, she would trade it all just to have a few friends and a family. Katrina never knew her family, they died when she was very young and she cant remember them at all.

This is her story and what she did to make her new life the best one she could wish for !


	2. I Love Him, Don't I ?

**Chapter One : I Love Him, Don't I ? **

**Katrina's P.O.V **

"Hey Freak !" I turned around in time to see Darren Heckler throw a book at me, but just before it hit, I caught it. "What was that for Darren ?! I didn't do anything !" I yelled.

Darren is a popular football quarterback, and likes to make fun, annoy and bug the hell out of me for no good reason at all. Hes very large, but not fat large, no, not at all. Hes all muscle. He has dirty blond hair, deep brown eyes and is very pale, even tho hes outside all the time.

"I felt like it Freak, you didn't have to do anything !" He said and then added, "But I gotta get to class Freak so I'll see you there !"

I stood there fuming for a few minutes before I started off to class. "What a complete asshole, doesn't he have anything better to do then bug and annoy me ?!" I whispered, "I should give him some kind of bladder problem, it would be totally wor-"

"Talking to yourself again Kat ? I'm pretty sure I told you that wasn't normal." I looked up and came face to face with my only guy friend in the school, Jordan Heckler.

Yea, he's related to Darren, they're brothers, but nothing alike. "I'm NOT normal and I wasn't 'talking' to myself exactly, I was debating weither or not to give your brother some kind of bladder problem." I replied honestly.

"Ahh man, what did he do to you THIS time ?" "Oh ya know, he threw a book at me and was just being him." I explained.

"Why didn't you give him a bladder problem then ? He deserved it." Jordan asked while he looked down at me as we walked to Biology.

"Because, you distracted me." I answered back while I winked at him and laughed. "Oh, well I'm sorry if I'm too sexy to ignore." Jordan laughed as he striked a pose.

I laughed with him but secretly agreed, you see Jordans one of the hotest guys in the school. But, he doesn't believe it himself but, its true, everyday he has girls eyeing him and wishing he would talk to them instead of me.

He's a very tall 6-3', 18 year old. Hes very funny and hilarious to hang around with. He has spiky dark brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a tan that matches him perfectly. Hes almost as built as his brother because hes in track and works out.

As we were walking to class and talking, I couldn't help but think about how much I liked him. I liked his smile, his laugh and most especially I loved his personality.

As I thought more about it, I realized something. I loved Jordan, didn't I ? I never thought much of it, until now that is. Now that I was thinking about it, it became obvious.

I liked everything about him, I thought of him a lot, I got jealous of the girls he talked to and I wanted to be with him every second. I guess Jordan could tell I was out of it because while I was thinking he poked me.

"Hey Kat, you in there ?" "Huh ? What ?" I looked around and blinked.

"I was talking to you and you never answered my question." "Oh sorry, I was thinking about things. What was your question ?"

"Well...I was wondering if,..uhh." Jordan stopped talking and glared at me but, after a second his eyes softened into something that looked like,..affection ?

"I finally get the courage to ask you something I've been trying to ask for years and when I do, your not even paying attention to me." He jokingly glared at me with a nervous smile on his face.

I laughed for a minute and gave him a flirty smile. "Now what could you have to ask me that has made you all nervous ?

Still looking at him with that flirty smile on my face, I made it slightly larger and gave him a wink. Jordan looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth open.

Once he realized that he clamped his mouth shut and groaned. "Ugh, you have no idea what you do to me." He whispered, but I caught it seeing as how I have like super-sonic hearing. I laughed at his expense.

"Ok I'll stop making you uncomfortable, just ask me the question." Jordan looked at me and set his lips into a straight line, looking so determined it made me giggle under my breath.

"Ok well, you have to promise not to scream since your dream is coming true." "Ok, I promise I wont scream." I giggled looking beside me at Jordan.

"Well, umm...will you go to the movies...with me...on,..Friday ?" He asked looking at me from behind his bangs, all I could do what look at him slack jawed and in shock.

"Well,...Will you ?" Jordan looked worried I was going to reject him, of-course I wouldn't but, he didn't know that.

"Absolutely ! No need to worry Jordan, of-course I'll go with you !" He gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok good, I thought you were going to say no with your silence." He gave me one of his 'don't do it again' looks and I challenged it with my 'innocent' look, making me roar with laughter.

"So I'll pick you up at your house at seven-thirty on Friday, k ?" "Yea, sure. That's a perfect time." I smiled. "K, then it's a date." I looked at him and answered, "Duh."

He started laughing again and all I could think of was out date on Friday.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I've been really busy lately and I completely forgot about it. Pleeeease R&R ! Any new ideas will help too, so will some constructive criticism.**


	3. Kisses And BestFriends

**Chapter Two : Kisses And Best-Friends. **

**Katrina's P.O.V**

For the rest of the day I couldn't get the wide grin off my face and was so excited for Friday I was jumping up and down in my seat. I could barely control myself, and to think, it was only Monday !

Everyone was staring at me throughout the day and when I seen Jordan at lunch, I could see his satisfied smirk and bright, happy eyes.

Trying to shock him after school went very differently then I expected, but I'm not complaining. I probably should, but the after what happened I'm happy it did !

I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, but unfortunately my trying to shock him didn't work because he didn't jump or anything !

I looked up from his shoulder blades and seen him glancing back at me with his smirk still in place, after we caught eyes his smirk grew a little larger.

He turned in my arms and stared into my eyes. I stared as well, but my eyes traveled down to his lips. I could see that they were moving, but I wasn't concentrating on his words.

His lips stopped moving and I forced myself to look into his eyes again and I was trapped ! I was trapped in the intensity that swirled there. They were filled with what could be love, questioning and...wanting.

His lips were moving again and I focused on them. I shook my head to get out of my stupor and listen to him. I carefully looked back to his eyes blocking myself from his dazzling effect, but instead of the feelings I seen before, I seen hurt. He slowly started moving away from me, but I held him tight.

I needed to know what he said to me and how I hurt him !

He looked into my eyes again, he had anger and mostly hurt in his eyes.

"Why won't you let me go?" he asked rudely, which shocked me. Jordan's not one know to be rude.

"I need you to tell me what you said to me a few minutes ago and why your mad !"

"Like you don't know ! You told me no so obviously you heard me and the reason I'm mad is that even after you said no, you still won't let me go !"

I was angry, so angry in fact that without thinking I shouted extremely loud(and I have a good pair of lungs) my reasons for 'not letting him go.'

"Jordan ! Would you listen to me for a moment ! I didn't say no ! I couldn't have because I don't even know what you asked !"

He was about to interrupt me, so I gave him a 'shut the hell up' look and continued, "I'm not letting you go until I find out what you said to me and the reason I didn't hear you is because you were dazzling me with your eyes and I was concentrating on your lips and wasn't listening to what you were saying !"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and realized what I had done. The whole school probably heard me ! I quickly looked around and sure enough everyone was either looking, glancing or plain out staring.

I started glaring and still in a bit of a bad mood shouted, "Would you all just screw off and stop staring !"

Most of them jumped and started on their merry way to where ever they were going.

I took another calming breath and and looked up at Jordan, planning on making him tell me what he asked.

When I looked up Jordan's face was extremely close to mine and his eyes were half closed. My own eyes widened and in a split second, he crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss that made my knees go weak.

My eyes started closing, I started kissing back and my arms wound their way around his neck. He held my waist tightly and ran his tongue over my lips asking for entrance. I quickly agreed eager to have the taste of his mouth in mine.

While we were busy exploring each others mouths, I heard a voice. "Katrina ! Getting your mack on or what !?" Me and Jordan broke apart quickly to see my other best friend Melanie laughing at us. Jordan looked at me confused and I looked at Melanie with a small smile on my face.

You see Melanie and Jordan never met before so neither of them knew who they were.

''Hey Mel,'' I started and seen her get up off the floor and look at me. "Nice time to interrupt don't yeah think ?" I seen her grin so wide I'm surprised it didn't hurt and she answered with one of her famous comebacks, "Oh yeah, well it's just such a peachy day so I thought, why not ?"

I started laughing and seen her join in, I looked up at Jordan and seen a amused smile on his face, I grinned up at him through my bangs and seen him blush a cute light pink.

As soon as he blushed I heard an intake of breath and waited for the inevitable. "Aw, look at him he's blushing !" I seen Jordan blush darker and laughed at his expense with Melanie.

"Well," I said, catching both of their attentions, "I guess I should introduce you guys to each other, shouldn't I ?" I had a smile on my face. I decided not to wait for Melanie to jump on Jordan and introduce herself to him her own way and just do it myself. This was going to be funny I could see it now.

* * *

**A/N**

**k guys, i got my third chapter up. arent yeas all happy ? i know i am :) :P **

**pleasee review and maybe give me some sugesstions for the rest of the story ? thanks a bunch :)**

**-JessicaElleCullen3**


End file.
